rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Malfeas Charms
This is my Body Cost:15m, 1wp Type:Simple Minimum: Essence 3 Keywords:Combo-OK, Obvious, Shaping, Sorcerous Duration: Until Stopped. Prerequisite Charm: By Pain Reforged Performing an elaborate Dance in Joyous celebration to Malfeas(difficulty 3, may only be used at Sunset, Midnight of a New Moon, or Calebration) the Infernal opens up a place of habitation to the glory of Malfeas. The Touch of Malfeas intially manifests in a 10 square yard patch and may be expanded in ways similar to Holy Land Infliction, with the Limitation that the Touch of Malfeas cannot expand outside places developed for Habitation. Like a desert created by Holy Land infliction all Holy charms are +1 mote, All prayers to Malfeas or the Infernal who dedicated the land are -1 difficulty(typically 6) This is My Blood Cost:10m 1wp Type:Simple Keywords:Messianic, shaping Duration:Until complete Minimums:essence 4, Cult 2 Prerequisite charms:This is my Body. This is the Malfean equivalent of Dune Drowned Oasis, it has similar limitations and effects. The Character must actively lead the people in rituals rather than granting a catechism using performance instead of Linguistics. Largesse of the Most High Cost:15m 1wp Type:Simple Keywords:Shaping, Sorcerous Duration:One Day Minimums:essence 3 Malfeas is the one true King. As he is the greatest of Lords his Largesse is equally grand at least in theory. an Infernal with this charm may increase the amount(and thus magnitude of the unit fed by it) by a factor of the Infernal's essence. This Food only last for one day, unless properly treated in a fashion similar to the method uses for maintaining Mana Locusts. Prerequisite charms:This is my Body. Eucharist of the Fallen King Cost:20m 1wp. Type:Simple Keywords:Obvious, Shaping, Sorcerous Duration:One Century Minimums:essence 5 Prerequisite charms:Largesse of the Most High. This is the Malfean variant of Spawning pit. This allows the "blessing" of Malfeas to be granted to fields cultivated for farm equal to a number of Acres equal to the essence of the Infernal. All crops or animals fed by the field are treated as having the Large mutation. Also hair and feathers of livestock grown on said field becomes green. The farmstead thus blessed is Essence times more effective at sustaining people. Rpg.net charms These charms are copied from rpg.net Nightmare Alleviating Ecstacy Cost: -; {C}Mins: Essence 3 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charm: Nightmare Fugue Vigilance In an effort to escape the nightmares that plague him, the Infernal learns to enter a trance while performing music or dancing. By doing one of these two actions for (10 - Essence, minimum 1) hours he may roll to regain his Willpower as if he had slept the entire night without the penalty to this roll normally acquired by Nightmare Fugue Vigilance. In addition, he may roll an additional number of dice on this roll as he has Performance specialties in either dancing or performing music. He may only benefit from the use of use of this Charm once per day. So long as the Infernal has enjoyed the benefit of this Charm that day, he heals at ten times his normal rate of recovery. Note that although the Infernal enters a "trance" when he is performing he is still completely aware of his surroundings. Viridian Heart-Soul Expression Cost: - {C}Mins: Essence 4 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charm: Nightmare Alleviating Ecstasy Building upon the restorative effects of performance, the Infernal creates a dance that expresses his true self that modifies Nightmare Alleviating Ecstasy. He must be careful about who he performs this dance around, for all who see it may come to know his Motivation and Urge (Perception + Socialize roll, difficulty 1 for Motivation, 3 for Urge) and even his Intimacies (each extra success on the original roll alerts the viewer to one of the Infernal's Intimacies). However, so long as he performs this dance or musical performance once per (Essence) in days, he benefits from Essence regeneration as if he were attuned to a hearthstone equal to his permanent Essence rating (maximum of five). In addition, he may also choose a power reflective of his true self to act as the hearthstone benefit by selecting (or creating) a hearthstone power equivalent to his Essence rating (maximum five). Dying to Live Pageantry Cost: 1 HL/effect removed Limit Mins: Essence: 3 Type: Simple Keywords: Shaping Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Nightmare Alleviating Ecstasy Embracing the love of performance and it's ability to heal the wounds of the past, the Infernal creates an art that modifies it's prerequisite. Whenever the Infernal performs sufficient to gain the benefits of Nightmare Alleviating Ecstasy he may also activate this Charm to remove any Sickness, Crippling, Poison, or Shaping effect he does not wish to have. In addition, the Infernal may gain a point of Limit to activate the secondary effect of this Charm, which is to change his Motivation. He may only change his Motivation once per Story and, in doing so, also creates an Intimacy to some form of performance. At Essence 6+, those viewing Dying to Live Pageantry may also change their Motivation and gain an Intimacy towards that type of performance if the Infernal activates that element of the Charm. Malfean Exhibition on Virtue Cost; Mins; Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent in days Prerequisite Charms: Viridian Heart-Soul Expression, Dying to Live Pageantry, Virtue 5 This Charm modifies Nightmare Alleviating Ecstasy in the following ways; the Infernal may choose to roll to regain Willpower at the end of each performance or they may roll rating + performance specialty to regain Virtue Channels for that Virtue. So long as he has used this ability at least once in the last Essence days, all dice normally granted by a channel of that Virtue are instead converted to automatic successes. In addition to these benefits, just by purchasing the Charm the Infernal gains an Intimacy to this Virtue. If this Intimacy should ever be removed, it is automatically added back whenever the Infernal enjoys the benefit of this Charm. Crow Charms Charms designed specifically by Crow's player, Exhack. Karmic Implosion Generosity Cost: - (5m+) Mins: Essence 4; Type: Permanent Keywords: Desecration, Shaping, Servitude, Obvious Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Fealty Acknowledging Audience, Wrath-Stoked Bonfire Soul At the moment moment before death, those slain by the fury of Malfeas' green flames come to understand his torment. As their bodies invert into the implausible agonies that the Demon King has weathered for eternity and leave behind only boiled viscera, the Demon City accepts their dying screams as proper signs of penance for past indiscretions against him. Whenever the Infernal slays someone with Wrath-Stoked Bonfire Soul, the target may chose death as normal or to submit to them in their final moments as if affected by Fealty-Acknowledging Audience. Those who accept the agreement implode once upon their own bodies as if killed and a second time a tick after, emerging renewed and with all but their lowest -4 health level filled with bashing levels, regardless of previous injuries. If the Infernal knows by Rage Recast, he may impose an appropriate suite of mutations in the same fashion as Featly Acknowledging Audience for a 5m surcharge, though the mutations may be alternatively thematic to the manner in which they died or the nature of their opposition to the Prince of Hell. At Essence 5, the Infernal may renew the oaths the target swore in their moment before death, and reset the mutation suite the target experienced by repaying the 5m cost (even if they did not pay this initially). They may also add or remove mutations by increasing the cost, with each multiple of 5 adding or removing another 8 mutation points as appropriate. Sometimes, those spared by Malfeas wish they had chosen to die instead- they are often made to forget this afterwards. A repurchase of this charm makes any lethal effects that derive from Green Sun Nimbus Flare valid points for swearing fealty to the character. Those who die from Green Sun Wasting or Final Viridiance swell into corpulent sacs of cancerous tissue over the course of (Target's Stamina) hours before bursting out of their fleshy cocoons, bruised but seemingly alive, while the superheated weapons of Rebuking Impudent Arms seemingly explode and encase their wielders in molten metal when they choose servitude over foolish self-destruction. Fear is the End Cost: - Mins: Essence 6; Type: Permanent Keywords: Emotion, Desecration, Shaping, Servitude, Obvious Duration: - Prerequisite Charms: Karmic Implosion Generosity Fear is an act of submission to Malfeas, and all who fear him are his subjects. This charm enhances Karmic Implosion Generosity (and all prerequisite charms), making fear before the Infernal the same as a profession of loyalty. Additionally, this charm allows a character to inflict an Unnatural Fear effect with a Willpower cost of (Infernal's Essence - Target's Essence, minimum 1 and maximum 5) instead of inflicing damage when enhancing an attack with Green Sun Nimbus Flare. The attack must hit and successfully inflict post-soak damage for this Emotion effect to take hold. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights